Only When I Sleep
by WildWhite
Summary: This is my first FanFiction that is from a song. It's Harry/Hermione fic.


"You're only just a dreamboat, Sailing in my head. You swim my secret oceans Of coral blue and red. Your smell is incense burning, your touch is silken yet. It reaches through my skin, and moving from within. It clutches at my breast"  
  
He is so gorgeous... Hermione couldn't think anything else that Him. She was with him and they were lying on the beach... And no one in the world couldn't stop them...ever.  
  
His touch was soft and Hermione could sense his emotions and feel his love. She nearly couldn't breath. Oh God, how much Hermione loved him...  
  
"But it's only when I sleep. See you in my dreams. You got me spinning round and round, turning upside-down. But it's only when I sleep"  
  
Suddenly Hermione woke up. It was a dream. Just a dream. Her thoughts were spinning around and around. It was a dream. She couldn't see him, feel him or touch him in anywhere else that her dreams.  
  
"And when I wake from slumber, your shadow's disappear. Your breath is just a sea mist, surrounding my body. I'm workin' through the daytime. But when it's time to rest, I'm lying in my bed, listening to my breath, falling from the edge"  
  
In the same time Harry woke up from his dream. It has been so real... Immediately when he woke up her figure disappeared.  
A softy wind blew his hair from his face and he saw the large ground of Hogwarts. Soon he would have to go for a breakfast like nothing would have happened. Like he wouldn't feel anything.  
_________________  
  
"But it's only when I sleep. See you in my dreams, you got me spinning round and round, turning upside-down. But I only hear you breathe. Somewhere in my sleep, got me spinning round and round. Turning upside-down. But its only when I sleep...It's only when I sleep"  
  
In the evening Harry was lying on his bad again. He couldn't think anything else that her. Harry was listening his breath and he felt calm and somehow happy. He'll see her everyday and that gave him hope.  
  
"Up to the sky, where angels fly. I'll never die. Hawaiian High. In bed I lie, No need to cry. My sleeping cry, Hawaiian High"  
  
Hermione was crying. She couldn't help it. This was too much for her. Love can make strange things and Hermione knew it very well.  
She wanted fly and feel that strong body against her again. She just couldn't sleep. There was something why she couldn't think and sleep and that's why she cried.  
  
In other place a lonely tear fell down Harry's cheek. He had to sleep. He had to see her perfect body and hear her magical words : "I love you".  
  
"It's reaching through my skin, movin' from within. And clutches at my breasts..."  
  
"But it's only when I sleep... See you in my dreams. You got me spinning round and round, turning upside-down. But I only hear you breathe..."  
  
Somehow Hermione felt that she had to leave the common room where she were and she rose up and walked to the door. Soon she was in the empty class room. Why on Earth she was there? Some power had leaded her there. She walked to the window and looked at the moon and the stars. Something would happen soon. She could feel it.  
  
"Up to the sky, Where angels fly. I'll never die, Hawaiian High. But it's only when I sleep..."  
  
No, he didn't felt like that anymore. He had to leave this place. He had to go. An odd power made Harry's foot move and soon he was behind the classroom's door. He opened it and there she was. The most perfect woman he had ever meet.  
She rose her head and looked deep in his eyes.  
  
Both of them felt that same power and now it was between them. Their breath was difficult when they looked at each other. There was chemistry between them and soon they couldn't stay still anymore.  
They ran in another's arms and kissed passionately. It was over. That terrible feeling. Now they could feel each other and touch each other for real. Nothing could come between them.  
  
In the same time, during a magical kiss they both thought: "Maybe this happens only when I sleep..."   
  
_____________________  
  
  
Okay, this was my first fan fiction that I made from a song. This story may be very stupid but I really would like to know is there any hope that I would write another fan fic from a song...?  
  
The song I used is from 'The Corrs' and its name is 'Only When I Sleep'.  



End file.
